


this breathtaking, dangerous feeling

by text



Category: TRCNG (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Roller Coasters, really bad aegyo, taeseon is a weak man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/text/pseuds/text
Summary: title from roller coaster by chunghai changed the lines a little to make it shorter thoughsorry for any errors!





	this breathtaking, dangerous feeling

**Author's Note:**

> title from roller coaster by chungha  
> i changed the lines a little to make it shorter though  
> sorry for any errors!

“It’ll be a bonding experience,” are the words which Taeseon told the group right before they entered the amusement park. But they weren’t bonding nor experiencing much, as the boys found themselves aimlessly wandering around for the past half hour without stepping foot on any ride.

After making what Kangmin can only assume is the fourth or fifth circle around the area, a chorus of tumultuous screams and shouts whiz by. Startled and a little intrigued, Kangmin raises his head from his crumpled map, following the source of the sound.

A rollercoaster, perhaps one of the park’s largest, and one of the newest, shining with a brilliant red that contrasts well against the clear blue sky. Kangmin’s heart races as his gaze tracks the cart filled with people, who are making all kinds of exhilarating noises. He watches the ride zoom through various loops and sink into a sudden, shallow drop. His eyes light up.

Jisung comes up to Kangmin, who is still entranced by the ride, and elbows his side.

Kangmin turns to him. “What?”

Jisung raises his eyebrows and glances somewhere way up ahead, and then back at Kangmin.

Kangmin is all too aware of their current locations. Wooyeop and Hakmin are trailing in the far back of the group, struggling to carry the snacks they bought and all the stuffed animals they won. Hyunwoo and Hohyeon are way behind, too, though Kangmin won’t be surprised if they had violated their “stick together” rule and ran off somewhere. Kangmin is located somewhere in the middle of their relatively dispersed pack, with Jisung at his side, who clearly wants something. Jihun, Siwoo, and Hayoung are in front of them, snickering at something particularly amusing ahead.

And just a few meters away, Kangmin can see Taeseon’s broad shoulders and his perpetually walking form. Kangmin belatedly figures out that it is Taeseon who Jisung is looking at, and connects the dots rather hesitantly.

His grand epiphany must have appeared on his face, because Jisung says, “You know what.”

Kangmin can’t help but roll his eyes. He does, in fact, know what. But despite his round face and big eyes, he has never quite enjoyed doing what.

But his legs are starting to get tired, so this could be an interesting change of events.

“Will you do it?” Jisung asks, noticing that Kangmin has just so happened to make up his mind.

Kangmin stares at him. “You owe me.”

Jisung grins. “Deal.”

Kangmin takes a moment to audibly clear his throat. He raises his voice by a few pitches.

“Taeseonie hyung!”

Taeseon may be at the very front, and is walking faster than any of them, but Kangmin knows that he could recognize that voice from any distance. Taeseon freezes up and looks over his shoulder, meeting eyes with Kangmin and Jisung, who is doing an awful job at concealing his smile. Kangmin beckons to him and Taeseon almost trips over his own feet trying to make his way back to them.

“Um, yes?” he responds, his voice wavering. If Kangmin looked closely, he could probably even see his pupils trembling.

“Kangminnie has found something!” he exclaims. He’s mastered the craft of embarrassing Taeseon at this point, but it’s mainly due to the fact that it’s almost too easy to make him flustered in the first place. The tips of his ears have gone pink already.

“And...” Taeseon begins weakly. “And what’s that?”

“Well... Kangminnie saw a ride that he likes and thinks that ‘Seonie hyung would really like it, too!”

Taeseon’s face falls. “We probably shouldn’t go on that one.”

Kangmin crosses his arms. He also sticks out his lower lip slightly in an absolutely devastating pout. “You don’t even know which ride I’m talking about.”

Taeseon has somehow managed to regain his composure. He is not amused. “The one that just came by, right?”

Kangmin clasps his hands together and draws his eyebrows upward. “Please?”

“No.”

Taeseon’s resolve isn’t crumbling as easily as Kangmin expected. Kangmin activates his puppy eyes. No one has ever been able to resist those. “ _Please_?”

Taeseon sighs. He shakes his head. “Like I said, no, it’s not a good idea to—” Kangmin sucks in a deep breath, puffing out his cheeks.

“Kangminnie will be really sad if Taeseonie hyung doesn’t ride with him! _Hmph_!”

Now, Taeseon is not the type to give in so easily.

He’s the leader, for crying out loud. It’s an absolute must that he be rational, resilient, strong-willed, prideful, and most importantly, show no weakness.

But, like all things, there are... exceptions.

Still, Taeseon is strong.

Even as he finds himself being strapped in the rollercoaster cart, tightly gripping onto the safety bars for dear life, his eyes gone wide with distress. And they haven’t even left the main launch zone yet.

The least Taeseon can do is to not look down. But the fact that Kangmin had ushered him to the very front two seats isn’t helping one bit.

Kangmin is beside him, giggling. His behavior has returned to normal after successfully convincing Taeseon to get on the ride. Just his natural, youthful, mischievous self. He’s still cute, with or without the terrible baby voice.

“You’re so pale already,” he tells Taeseon, tilting his head. “Are you really that afraid of heights?”

“I’m not afraid,” Taeseon says quickly.

A knowing expression shows itself in Kangmin’s eyes as he stares at Taeseon. It’s like his gaze physically came out to grasp at and throttle Taeseon’s trembling soul, because Taeseon’s spitting out in a small voice not too long after, “Okay. Maybe a little afraid. But I’m okay. Perfectly fine.”

Kangmin chuckles. “Stop trying to be strong,” he says. He reaches out to Taeseon. “You can hold my hand.”

“You don’t have to,” Taeseon laughs nervously, pushing his arm away.

Surprisingly, Kangmin doesn’t seem hurt by it, but determined. He sticks his hand out, towards him, again, insisting.

“I’m not doing this for me,” Kangmin says. The ride operator then announces that the ride will be taking off in five seconds and Taeseon forgets what in the world air is, his throat becoming dry.

“I,” Taeseon opens his mouth. Then he closes it. Kangmin still has his hand out and he’s looking at him expectantly.

Upon the sound of the cart being unlocked onto its course, Taeseon quickly grabs Kangmin’s hand. Kangmin beams at him and the world doesn’t seem to exist.

“Good luck!” Taeseon thinks he hears Hakmin yell out. He also may have just seen Hyunwoo pull out their video camera too, and suddenly Taeseon is overwhelmed with the urge to hide, but Kangmin’s fingers are intertwined within his. His thumb swipes across the back of Taeseon’s hand soothingly, the gesture so tender and so distracting that Taeseon doesn’t even realize that the cart is making its way up the track, and then shooting down a startling, pulse-stopping drop.

Besides Kangmin’s laughter, the sound of pure, unadulterated joy, chiming right beside him, Taeseon doesn’t remember much of anything else. His legs are shaking by the time he gets off the ride. Hayoung offers to carry him on his back. He ends up dumping Taeseon on a nearby bench once he realizes that he’d probably break his back if he lugged the other around for any longer.

“I think I’m having a stroke,” Taeseon mumbles, the world spinning around him.

“Don’t be dramatic. You’re way too young to have a stroke,” Wooyeop says. He approaches Taeseon and feels his forehead, just in case. “You’re fine.”

“Can we get more food?” Hyunwoo asks.

“I second that,” says Jihun.

“C’mon, get up.” Wooyeop has now resorted to repeatedly jab Taeseon’s shoulder with his finger without any intention to stop.

“Okay!” Taeseon sits up and digs into his pocket to fish out his wallet. He distributes the money inside among the boys, making sure to save a few bills for himself.

Taeseon purchases a stick of cotton candy from a vendor just around the corner. He returns to the bench they had agreed to meet back up again and waits for nobody in particular.

Nobody In Particular returns, empty-handed. He sits next to Taeseon.

“You’re not hungry?” Taeseon asks.

“I’m alright,” Kangmin says. He glances at the fluffy item of confectionery Taeseon is firmly holding onto. “Is that for me?”

“Well, um. Yes.” he admits. “But you’re not hungry and I look like a fool, so this is now the Communal Cotton Candy Stick, for anyone to eat.”

“You don’t look like a fool,” Kangmin tells him. “If it’s for me, then I’ll have some.” He plucks out a large chunk of the cotton candy and plops it in his mouth. “Are you going to have any?”

“It’s too sugary for me.”

Kangmin smiles. “That’s funny.”

“What’s funny?”

“The sweet guy doesn’t like sweet things,” he says.

Taeseon thinks the temperature of his face right now could rival that of a thousand suns. “You’re going to be the death of me,” he mutters, and shoves some cotton candy in his mouth so that he’d finally shut up. Taeseon thinks it’s better this way, him being quiet. Kangmin just giggles at him and laughs even harder when the other boys finally return from their escapades, carrying a lot more than just food.

“Did you get him that?” Siwoo asks, referring to the cotton candy. He crosses his arms. “That’s not fair.”

“You guys used my money to buy all of those things,” Taeseon retorts, gesturing to the grand scene behind them. He stares at Siwoo’s cat ear headband he’s now donning. “You bought that with my money.”

“Hayoung bought this with your money. He just so happened to give it to me,” Siwoo corrects. Taeseon hands him the rest of the confectionary stick to give himself some solace from the tragic result of Choi Hayoung resorting to chaotic means each and every time he’s given anything of monetary value.

“Are you guys coming?” Hohyeon’s voice calls out distantly. “Jisung’s saving a spot for all of us in the line.”

“We’ll be there,” Taeseon responds, and gets up.

They end up in a line to a rollercoaster much smaller than the first one.

“Do you want to hold hands?” Kangmin asks quietly when they get on the cart.

“You don’t have to.”

“I know. But I want to,” Kangmin says.

“Oh. In that case.” He touches Kangmin’s palm and fits their fingers together. Kangmin smiles at him, pleased.

Then the cart shoots forward, followed by an absolutely thrilling experience as it takes its course, but it’s nothing compared to the rush of _everything_ Taeseon feels from Kangmin’s hand enveloping his own, and from the shocking realization that it’s his bravery that got him this far, somehow.


End file.
